


Even Good People Do Bad Things

by MatrixDream



Series: Whrung [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Halted resignation, Troubled Concious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Rung considers his resignation but, Whirl is having none of that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little fic from my immense list of prompts ranging from 200 words to holy shit just make it multichaptered. I really wanted to write but, wasn't feeling the smut which is basically 90% of my fics and I was craving some Rung and Whirl but, I've got writers block on Sentience. So, here ya go.

        Rung sat in the dark at his desk only slightly illuminated by a lamp as his chin rested on his interlaced digits. He had no recollection of how long he'd been sitting there staring at the file laid out on the surface before him but, it remained unsigned. Once he wrote his signature his resignation would be complete yet he still found himself hesitant in doing so. He knew he should do it for the good of his patients who deserved so much better than him. Someone who would make far less mistakes; Anyone who wasn't him...Or obviously Froid.   
        He sighed softly, removing his glasses as he changed positions needing to fix his posture but, his flurry of emotions weighed him down resulting in him sinking slightly into his chair. His spark felt heavy with regret and guilt he'd buried away; Making him actually quite the hypocrite. His helm lolled back filling his vision with darkness as he stared at the ceiling instead. He listened to the silence only broken by the quiet hum of the ship as his audios became more attune with the auditory input. Fluid leaked from the corner of his optic without his consent and he quickly wiped it; The action becoming a worthless endeavor as more tears flowed freely. He sat up again wiping his optics a final time before composing himself. He shook his helm slightly before collecting his nerve and picked up his stylus to begin writing.   
        "Don't do it."  
        He barely finished his initial before being startled by his unknown visitor. "I beg your pardon?"   
        "Don't do this to us." His guest stepped into the light, revealing themself.   
        "Whirl, I-" He didn't know what to say.   
        "I heard about what happened or at least the part everyone knows," Whirl looked away briefly as he sighed before giving his psychiatrist a piercing stare. Despite the helis lack of facial features Rung knew this was his serious face. "I'm not gonna force the story out of you. 'S not what I do but, I wanted to tell you I still trust you. I don't know what you did and I really don't care cause it can't be worse than anythin' I've ever done," Rung's servos rested in his lap and he looked down at them from the intensity of the larger mech but, hung onto every word. "Point is, I don't want you to leave because you think you have to. I can respect if you wanted to, I know I'm annoying and wouldn't blame you-"  
        "Whirl, please." Rung interrupted.   
        "Doc, even good people do bad things. Doesn't make  _you_ a bad person though and don't ever think you're like that, like  _me_. You're the sweetest, smartest, cheesiest damn mech on this ship and...You can't...You can't just give up over one mistake no one is holding against you. Jus-I...I can't decide for you and I'm not trying to I just wanna make sure you're not doing something you'll regret later. If you-...If you resign, do it because you want to, okay?" Whirl looked down, clicking his claws together as his speech became less confident, "That was...All I wanted to say. Bye." He waved halfheartedly while beginning to leave.  
        "Wait." Rung instantly stood up and was grateful for the other mech's pause. He walked around his desk and up to the rotor with a small, sad smile. "Thank you..." He whispered slowly embracing the larger mech who thankfully didn't pull away.   
        "Yeah, uh, anytime, Eyebrows," Whirl half hugged back half patted Rung's back until it ended. They both took a step back to give the other room."...See you next session?" The navy mech hesitantly asked.           
        Rung gently nibbled on his bottom lip as he considered his response. He finally nodded his helm with a soft smile. "Of course."  
        "Good." Whirl nodded as well before taking his leave.   
        The psychiatrist pulled out an old data pad and took a few notes of this encounter before subspacing it. He briefly glanced at the door before walking over to his desk and picking up the file. He contemplated for a second before making up his mind and ripping it in half.


End file.
